


Actions And Words Have Consequences

by boomboom3818



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Iker is injured, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio swears at ref and Joe swears at Roberto Manchini so iker punishes them both</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions And Words Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think

Iker leads Joe and Sergio into the living room and michal sits on the couch and I starts to talk  
"joe i am very disapointed in you you should have learned from the last time" I warned "sergio i want you to go stand in that corner but dont face the corner back against the wall i want you to watch what is going to happen to you when you disrespect" I ordered "yes sir" sergio replied and obeyed the order "ok joe since this is the third time this has happened its about time i applied the cane to your backside to show you a good lesson ok?" Joe gasped "yes iker I understand" joe responded sounding like a little kid "you will get 50 applied to each cheek but first we will start with a general spanking then the cane then my paddle then my belt ok?" i say sternly "yes" joe said very quickly i sit down on a chair "ok bend over" joe bends over my waiting lap "i dont want any thrashing or kicking it will make my injury worse and it will make your punishment worse ok" he nods and waits for it to begin I pull off his boxers then begin

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

He is wriggling but he deserves it

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

I put all my force into the last twelve

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"go stand in the corner" joe gets up and stands in the corner "sergio go get me a glass of water" sergio scampers out the room to get a glass for iker

Sergio goes into the kitchen and theres a fimiliar character standing in the kitchen "Xabi" and he turns around Xabi Alonso was in the uk? "i thought you were playing tonight?" sergio questioned "i injured my back in training today im out for 4 weeks so mou allowed me to me to come out here for a couple of days" he reported "ok" sergio said "SERGIO GET THE GLASS NOW!" a voice rang out from upstairs "crap iker i forgot" sergio scampered to the sink and got the glass of water and ran back upstairs xabi ran behind him.

Sergio and Xabi enterd the room iker looked up and saw xabi "xabi i thought you were playing tonight?" i questioned "i injured my back in training" he responded "ok" i replied surprised sergio handed me the drink i took a gulp and left half of the water remaining in the glass "what you doing?" xabi questioned and i pointed to joe "discipline" xabi then said "oh i see do you need help for the next part?" xabi offered "yeah can you tie his legs to the table iker pulled two ties out of his duffle bag xabi took the ties from iker "joe stand up and lie over the desk" iker had cleared all of the desk so joe could lie on it joe went over to the table and lay on it xabi quickly tied his feet "hey xabi can you get his arms to" iker requested throwing two more ties to xabi. So xabi went over and bent down in front of joe and tied his wrists to the end of the table legs "ok thats all the legs and arms anything else?" xabi asked "no take a seat if you want" i offered him and he obliged sitting on the chair in front of joe "where is your hand brace?" xabi asked iker shuffled his feet "in my bag" he mumbled "you have to wear it if you want your hand to recover it's part of you rehabilitation" xabi lectured iker huffed "I know I'm sorry" xabi waved his hand "I will let you get away with it this time" iker smiled "xabi can you pass me the cane behind you please" i ask politely "yes of course lovely manners iker" xabi complimented iker remembering only last year xabi bending iker over his knee and spanking him for bad manners he couldn't sit for a month. Xabi handed me the cane "50 left 50 right" i informed joe and started

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Thats the left side done now the right side" Joe was now kicking and thrashing "michal xabi pin him down please" xabi and michal pinned him down and I started on the right cheek.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Pass me my paddle please xabi" and xabi passed me the paddle and i gave hime the cane to put back in the storage thing "thanks" i said with a smile "50 with my paddle joe" joe nods and i begin

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK

He knows i am doing this for his good he is screaming and the tears were flowing "JOE THATS IS ENOUGH NO MORE KICKING OR THRASHING XABI MICHAL PIN HIM DOWN AS HARD AS YOU CAN" I lost my temper michal and xabi were pinning him down restricting all movement.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK

"Last part joe your lucky I'm not adding any extra punishment for the kicking and thrashing" i take off my belt and fold it  "can you put this back please xabi" i hand xabi the paddle and he puts it back for me i lay the belt just above joes buttocks and went to get a drink i took the drink and sat down beside xabi "calm down iker your letting yourself get worked up" I took a couple of deep breathes  I got back up and took the belt off joes back "20 with the belt joe ok?" joe nods and i begin

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"All done joe" i quickly untie joe and he runs to his bedroom crying shouting "i hate you" "sergio go to the study strip and bend over the couch and wait for me" sergio runs out of the room and runs to the study and michal follows behind. Iker sat down on the double couch beside xabi and began to cry xabi got up and came over to me "hey hey what wrong" xabi asks rubbing ikers back slowly "its all the stress my hand and now having to do this joe hates me and after i punish sergio he will probably hate me" iker was still crying and suddenly a phone rang it was xabi's phone "hold on"and xabi walked out of the room.

Xabi answered the phone it was Xavi Hernàndez his spanish teammate "hey whats up xavi?" i asked him "listen i am in the uk doing something i cant tell you what im doing but do you know where iker is in manchester" he inquired "he is with me he has got himself all worked up and angry and now he is crying and nothing i say will help him please come over" i pleaded "ok where abouts" xavi questioned "michal richards house" i informed him "ok give me...20 minutes and i will be there ok" he tells xabi "thanks" i said greatfuly "no problem anything for iker".

20 Minutes Later.... Theres a knock on the door xabi opens the door and greets xavi "where is he?"xavi asked "he's in the living room" 

I walk into the living room and iker is curled up in a ball and lying on the double couch "iker baby whats wrong" iker looks round "xavi what are you doing here" iker looks like a lost child and it makes my heart melt because he looks so cute "im here for you baby boy whats wrong?" i try to soothe him "joe hates me im stressed about my hand i was missing you and sergio will probably hate me when i discipline him for disrespecting the ref" iker started to cry again "shh shh calm down baby just calm down you worked yourself up and got angry just deep breathes and calm down" i put Iker's head on my lap and stroke the side of his head until he calms down and stops crying "are you ready to go discipline sergio" iker nods and i help him sit up i kiss his forehead i pull away but he pulls me back down "please stay with me" he pleads and now he is doing the puppy eyes "ok" i had to give in i grab ikers hand and help him stand up "are you ready" i ask him "yes im ready" he gives me a nod and we walk up the stairs Sergio is stripped and naked over the couch i sit on the other side of the room beside michal so I could keep a watchful eye on iker as he lectures ramos "since your offense is worser than joes you will get double of what joe got" ramos gets up from the chair and yells "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" but one hard smack on his backside silences him "thats enough you will not speak to me like that" casillas starts to spank ramos

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

"Xavi Xabi pin him down please" I asked Sergio was thrashing around like he was getting murdered "100 left cheek"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Sergio was screaming but xabi and xavi had him pinned against the couch "100 right cheek now"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"100 with my paddle"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"40 with my belt"

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP  
SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Maybe you will think twice before you disrespect the ref go to your room and lie face down on the bed i will be along shortly" sergio runs off to his bedroom xabi walks over and says "put your injured hand out in front of you" I do as he asked and he puts my hand brace on "keep that on this time" xavi walked over "what do you mean by that xabi" xabi turned around and faces xavi "I have to force iker to wear this he always takes it off and I always have to put it back on" xavi turned to iker "keep that on or there will be trouble" iker pouted "I dont like this it's really annoying and uncomfortable" xavi gave ikers backside a hard SMACK "enough you sound like a toddler having a tantrum you will keep this on understand" iker nodded and walked out of the room.

I walk into joes bedroom with soothing cream i apply it to his bum but he is asleep so i just apply it and tuck him in. 

I walk into sergio's room and he is crying a river his pillow is soaked with tears i apply the lotion to his bum and i talk to him telling him it was his own fault this happened that he shoudn't disrespect the referee he told me he knows and he deserves it i give him a kiss on the cheek say goodnight and leave the room.

I walk out the room and see Xabi Alonso to the door i am standing at the door Xavi comes up behing me and wraps his arms around my waist "Im so proud of you Iker Casillas".

Back at the hotel...  
"take off you hand brace" xavi said and iker obeyed and gave it to xavi who walks into the bathroom.  
5 minutes later...  
Xavi walks back in "come here" iker walks over to xavi and puts his injured hand out to xavi who puts on his hand brace when he finished clipping the clips he let go of ikers hand "what did you do to it?" iker asked "i put padding in it and gave it some decoration" iker looked down it had a black background and it the middle wad the spain flag underneath it had goalkeeper gloves under they had   
IKER CASILLAS written on them under that it also had a famous quote iker said once :THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IM A MADRIDSTA WHITE UNTIL I DIE: on them "i love it xavi thankyou" iker hugged xavi "no problem iker"

I pick Ramos up the next day and head back to Madrid it was a painful 5 hours for Sergio sitting on his well spanked backside.

A week later I started training.

"Sergio your backside is pure red who ever spanked you did a great job I would give him a good pat on the back" raul commented after training "go give iker a pat on the back then" Sergio replied and raul looked shocked "did ikers hand brace really do that much damage?" raul asked and Sergio shook his head "he wasn't wearing his hand brace" raul turned towards the door "Iker Casillas Fernàndez" he shouted down the hall all of their teammates had left so only Sergio raul and iker were the only ones left at the training complex "what's up" iker appeared at the door raul grabbed him turning him over the bench SPANK "what" SPANK "have" SPANK "I" SPANK "told" SPANK "you" SPANK "about" SPANK "taking" SPANK "off" SPANK "your" SPANK "hand" SPANK "brace" SPANK "iker" SPANK raul lectured punctuating each word with a spank to ikers backside "you told me not to" iker replied raul stood iker up "and you still took it off I'm disappointed you didn't do what I told you iker" iker looked down refusing to meet raul's eye "extra ten laps tomorrow at training" iker nodded sitting down on his bench in front of his locker looking down at the floor raul ran a hand through ikers hair "nice job with sergio's backside" iker sniffled then laughed "thanks" raul smiled "I won't tell the physio about you taking your hand brace off" iker smiled up at raul "thanks... those spanks hurt" raul laughed "they were suppose to" iker smiled "I know yeah I gave sergio's backside a good tanning with the hand, paddle, cane then finished with the belt" iker said looking at Sergio who was blushing "so I take it he won't be disrespecting referees any time soon" raul said sitting down beside iker "no but if he does he is really in for it and he knows it" iker said giving Sergio a stern look "my hand brace is coming off today" iker said standing up "I'm going with you" raul said pointing at iker "ok" raul and iker headed to the physio office. They have arrived at the physio's office "iker your here to get your hand brace off" the physio said and iker nodded "okay put your hand on the table and I will go get the forms" iker laid his hand on the table. The doctor returned five minutes later with the forms he sat down across from iker and took the brace off "ok raul can you take ikers hand that I just took the brace off of?" the doctor asked and Raul obeyed "ok iker squeeze raul's hand just to check you have regained the strength in your hand" the doctor said and iker squeezed raul's hand "well he has his strength back" raul said letting go of ikers hand "okay fill in these forms and you will be off the injury list" iker picked up the pen and filled in the form.  
Two Minutes Later...  
Iker had filled in the forms and handed them to the doctor "ok iker I officially declare you fit" the doctor said with a smile "finally" iker said with a smile.


End file.
